


You're My Hero

by mango22



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Superhero Au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Sana is a superhero and Yousef is the kindergarten teacher who always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and she has to keep rescuing him.Or three times Superhero!Sana has to save Yousef Acar from danger, and the one time he saves her.





	You're My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/gifts).



> prompt came from rumaan so it's dedicated to her! <3

Sana huffed out an exasperated sigh. Here we go _again._

She flew up and came face to face with Yousef Acar’s sheepish grin. He was currently dangling precariously off a tree branch, clutching a bright blue kite in his right hand.

 

“Let me guess, one of the kids begged you to rescue their kite from the tree and instead of being a sensible adult, you decided to indulge them?”

 

Yousef shrugged and replied, “You know I can’t resist those puppy eyes.”

 

 _And unfortunately I can’t resist yours,_ Sana thought as she flew around and gently carried him to the ground, bridal style.

 

“My hero.” Yousef beamed.

 

Sana rolled her eyes in response, but couldn’t help blush at the same time.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He really should know better than this. Walking through the dodgiest neighborhood in the city at this hour? What was he thinking? Oh right, he wasn’t.

 

Yousef had his hands up as the masked robber scoured through the contents of his wallet. The thief barely had time to turn when he heard the ‘swoosh’ sound of Sana Bakkoush swooping down and delivering a solid punch to his jaw.

 

Yousef looked genuinely relieved, as though he hadn’t expected her to come rescue him.

 

“I really thought I was done for.” He gasped out, still high on adrenaline.

 

Sana placed a reassuring hand on his arm and said, “Allah always finds a way Yousef Acar.”

 

He smiled and nodded in response but that quickly stopped when Sana said, “Although, I think I should punch you as well for being stupid enough to go through _this_ neighborhood.”

 

He looked down and said, “My bike got stolen so I was taking a shortcut walking back home.”

 

“Hmmm, and you couldn’t catch the bus instead? You know Acar, sometimes I think you get in these messy situations just so I can come flying around to you.” She joked.

 

Yousef looked up and winked. “Maybe I do Ms. Bakkoush.”

 

The next day he woke up and found a new bicycle outside his home, with a note that simply said: “Stay safe trouble magnet.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was simply ridiculous! If he himself couldn’t swim, why did he jump in to save a kid? Well of course she knew why, and she understood as well, but it didn’t make it any less nonsensical (and stupidly heroic).

 

Sana dove in and grabbed the little girl first, placing her in the arms of her hysterical mother.

 

Seconds later she had her own arms wrapped around a shivering Yousef Acar, who was coughing out water in between mumbling “thank you, thank you.”

 

“Ssshhh,” she whispered soothingly. “It’s okay, the kid’s okay and you’re okay.”

 

As he laid his head against her shoulder, deeply breathing in and out, she realized that Yousef Acar didn’t need super powers to be a hero.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

And he proved that next week when Sana Bakkoush lay in bed with a deadly virus running through her veins. Prolonged exposure to lead (her personal kryptonite) during a rescue mission in a factory explosion had left her in such a debilitated state.

 

When Yousef learned about her situation, he dropped everything and began researching on how to reverse the effects of lead on her. After a grueling search, he found the rare wild herb that would act as a healing agent and used it to make her favorite flavored soup.

 

When Sana took her first sip, she sighed in relief as the cure flowed through her system.

 

“Mmmh, carrots.” She said happily.

 

“It’s your favorite flavor after all. And mine too.” He replied with a smile.

 

“Than-“ she began but Yousef placed a finger on her lips.

 

“After everything you’ve done for me, and the rest of the city, this is the least I could do. No need to thank me Sana.”

 

A rush of affection swept through her as she replied, “I may be the city’s hero but you, Yousef Acar, you’re my hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the ending line is totally inspired by westallen (best superhero couple!!)


End file.
